This invention relates to a sensor system, and particularly relates to a sensor system for examining sensor data.
When using a machine such as a gas engine, an elevator, a mining machine, or a construction machine, maintenance of the machine is essential to keep it working. For effective maintenance of the machine, techniques have been proposed that examine the machine for any abnormality to detect a sign of failure and provide the controller with a means to eliminate the failure.
There exists a technique, in which sensors installed in a machine measure the condition of the machine and sends the measured data (hereinafter, referred to as sensor data) to a data center via a communications line, and the data center that has received the sensor data examines the received sensor data to detect a sign of failure in the machine (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1, JP2009-003561A).
There exists another technique, in which a machine prepares, in the machine, a model to detect a sign of failure from sensor data using unsupervised learning in a neural network and detects a sign of failure based on the prepared model and sensor data on the machine (for example, refer to Patent Literature 2, JP 2008-009935A).